Jak kot z wilkiem
, Laurka |Powiązane = Bestia z Dobrowa Bierz co chcesz |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }}Jak kot z wilkiem – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt stara się odkryć, co się stało we wsi Dobrowa . Wiedźmin znalazł ogłoszenie ze zleceniem dotyczące Bestii z Dobrowa i udał się do tej miejscowości, aby otrzymać więcej informacji na temat potwora. Kiedy Geralt dotarł do wsi, zauważył, że jest doszczętnie wybita, a trupojady już żerują. Po pozbyciu się potworów Biały Wilk postanawia zbadać, co zaszło we wsi. Wpis w dzienniku Geralt zwykł mawiać, że każde wiedźmińskie zlecenie jest takie samo. Przeczytaj ogłoszenie, znajdź osobę, która je wywiesiła, kłóć się o pieniądze, znajdź świadków, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ja jednak zawsze byłem zdania, że mimo tych pozornych podobieństw, każdy kontrakt Geralta był inny. Czasem wiedźmin przekonywał się, że ludzie sami ściągnęli sobie bestię na głowę, czasem zaś, że ktoś próbuje go wykorzystać albo w coś zrobić. A pewnego razu, w Dobrowie... Ach, to dopiero była historia. Jeżeli Geralt oszczędzi Gaetana : Okazało się, że masakry w Dobrowie dokonał nie żaden potwór czy choćby bandyci, lecz kolega po fachu -wiedźmin z niesławnej Szkoły Kota. Gaetan, wiedźmin ze Szkoły Kota, wymordował ludzi, których poprzysiągł chronić. I oni jednak nie byli, delikatnie mówiąc, bez winy - zamiast okazać mu wdzięczność za wykonanie niebezpiecznego zlecenia, próbowali podstępem go zabić. Tak czy owak, gdyby ta sprawa trafiła przed oblicze sędziego, Gaetan niechybnie skończyłby na szafocie. Ale Geralt nie był sędzią, tylko wiedźminem. : ''Jeśli chodzi o małą dziewczynkę, która jako jedyna przeżyła masakrę, wiedźmin mógł zrobić dla niej tylko jedno - odprowadzić ją do krewnych. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że będzie tam miała ciepłe miejsce za piecem miskę strawy co wieczór. '' — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Zbadaj wieś za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Geralt, pokonując trupojady, które zostały zwabione przez leżące we wsi zwłoki, przystępuje do sprawdzenia, co się stało w miejscowości. We wsi leży mnóstwo zwłok, które mają na sobie ślady obrażeń po mieczu, które zostały zadane szybko i prosto w tętnice. Pierwszym budynkiem, do którego podchodzi wiedźmin, jest stodoła, przed którą leży całkowicie zniszczony rygiel. Wewnątrz gumna znajduje się alghul, z którym Biały Wilk szybko się rozprawia. Wewnątrz budynku znajduje się duża plama krwi, zmieszana z jednym z wielu wiedźmińskich eliksirów oraz ciała dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden prawdopodobnie był sołtysem tutejszej wsi, zginął od rany kłutej prosto w serce, dodatkowo trzyma srebrny łańcuszek w ręce. Druga osoba wykrwawiła się przez odciętą rękę, w której trzymał widły. W chacie sołtysa Geralt znajduje piec, w którym tli się jeszcze płomień, co znaczy, że rzeź miała miejsce niedawno, ciało kobiety, z raną po mieczu oraz bardzo bogaty pokój, w którym leży głowa leszego, bestii ze zlecenia. Biały Wilk poszedł zbadać jeszcze dwie pomniejsze chatki, w których znajdowały się zwłoki, z przeciętymi tętnicami, ale badając jedną z nich, wiedźmin zauważa przebiegającą dziewczynkę. Użyj wiedźmińskich zmysłów, by znaleźć dziewczynkę. Geralt wychodzi z budynku i zauważa laleczkę i ślady dziewczynki. Podnosi zabawkę i podąża tropem aż do kolejnej chatki, z której dziewczynka uciekła przez okno. Wiedźmin okrąża domek i udaje się w kierunku dźwięku, który wydaje płaczące dziecko. Biały Wilk chcąc, porozmawiać z dziewczynką, dowie się, że morderca miał również kocie oczy, a jak da dziecku zgubioną laleczkę, lub uspokoi ją za pomocą znaku Aksji. Dziewczynka opowie historię o tym, jak zalęgła się bestia w okolicy wioski oraz o tym, że jeden wiedźmin podjął się zadania, ale kiedy zabójca potworów wykonał zadanie, sołtys i wiedźmin pokłócili się i udali do stodoły. Dziewczynka słyszała krzyki dochodzące z gumna, a później wybiegł wiedźmin, który mordował wszystkich w wiosce. Dziecko da Geraltowi Medalion Szkoły Kota i powie, że morderca udał się w stronę kamiennego kręgu. Dziecko zapytane o rodzinę odpowie, że ma ciocię we wsi Rudnik. Poszukaj śladów w kamiennym kręgu, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Geralt udaje się do kamiennego kręgu, przy którym znajduje odciski dłoni brudnej od krwi oraz ledwo widoczne odciski stóp. Podążaj śladami wiedźmina ze Szkoły Kota, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Biały Wilk, podążając odciskami, znajduje ślady świeżej krwi, które sugerują, że wiedźmin musi być niedaleko. Geralt maszeruje dalej za pomocą odcisków, aż znajduje mordercę. Geatan – tak się nazywa wiedźmin, który wybił wieś, opowie Białemu Wilkowi, co doprowadziło do tego, że wszystkich zabił. Mówi o zbyt niskiej płacy za zabicie leszego, a jak chciał dostać więcej od sołtysa, to ten zaprowadził Gaetana do stodoły i tam chciał zabić. Wiedźmin się zdenerwował i zabił wszystko we wsi poza dziewczynką, która przypominała mu jego siostrę, zanim został zabrany do Szkoły Kota. Po rozmowie Geralt ma dwie opcje: * Zabić Gaetana w tym: *# Pozwolić mu użyć Jaskółki, żeby się wyleczył, co doprowadzi do tego, że Geralt zostanie oślepiony i będzie musiał bardziej uważać podczas walki, w nagrodę otrzyma 200 i wiedźmiński miecz stalowy. *# Nie pozwolić uleczyć się przeciwnikowi, przez co Gaetan będzie miał mniej zdrowia podczas walki, po zabiciu wiedźmina Geralt otrzyma 200 oraz wiedźmiński miecz stalowy. * Puścić mordercę wolno, za co otrzyma 200 a Gaetan w nagrodę za oszczędzenie powie, żeby Geralt wziął sobie rzeczy z jego kryjówki (zadanie Bierz co chcesz). Wśród wspomnianych znajdzie również o wiele lepszy miecz stalowy niż ten noszony przy pasie wiedźmina ze szkoły kota - Teigr. Odprowadź dziewczynkę z Dobrowa do krewnych w Rudniku. Geralt wraca do dziewczynki, aby odprowadzić ją do rodziny znajdującej się we wsi Rudnik. Wiedźmin może powiedzieć kobiecie, co spowodowało masakrę lub nie, nie wpłynie to na zadanie. Starsza kobieta opowie, że nie ma pieniędzy, aby przygarnąć kolejne dziecko, Geralt może dać jej kilka monet. Biały Wilk żegna się z dziewczynką i udaje się na Szlak. Ciekawostka: * Jeśli po kilku dniach odwiedzimy wieś Rudnik spotkamy dziewczynkę w pobliżu tablicy z ogłoszeniami. Po krótkiej konwersacji podczas której przekaże nam że chciała nam podziękować otrzymamy też "Laurkę" - kartkę papieru z narysowanym dziecięcą ręką rysunkiem Geralta trzymającego w jednej ręce miecz a w drugiej małą dziewczynkę. Przedmiot nie ma żadnego zastosowania, waży 0,03 kg i można go sprzedać za 1 sztukę złota, stanowi jednak sporą wartość sentymentalną. Geralt skomentuje sytuację słowami iż żałuje iż wszyscy nie okazują mu takiej wdzięczności. * Gaetan zareaguje na nas inaczej jeśli podczas rozmowy z nim będziemy nosić na sobie zbroję cechu kota (dowolnej jakości) - "Zbroja kota, medalion wilka, cóż to za mieszaniec?" Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3 Kategoria:DLC ar:عندما يلعب القط مع الذئب en:Where the Cat and Wolf Play... it:Dove giocano il Gatto e il Lupo ru:Игры кошек и волков